Flexible containers for fluids are known in which there is an outer substantially rigid container and an inner collapsible container for the fluid. The inner collapsible container can be filled with a fluid and the contents can be dispensed without the need for air to enter the inner container thereby to avoid oxidation and deterioration of the contents. For example, wine and other liquids are dispensed from what have become known as bag-in-box containers.
Containers of this type are also known for industrial type applications to package larger quantities of fluids. For example, bulk containers are used to hold in the order of 1,000 liters of liquid or paste. In these containers there is often a pallet such as a wooden pallet or the like supporting an outer substantially rigid container which may be made of, for example, metal, timber or cardboard. The inner collapsible container may be made of polymeric film such as polyethylene and may include several layers of film to provide strength, oxygen barrier and other characteristics as required.
Such industrial type containers may include an inlet towards the top through which liquids may be introduced to the collapsible container and an outlet welded or otherwise joined to a wall of the collapsible container. The outlet includes an outlet spout which can extend through openings in the walls of the inner and outer containers and through which the contents can be dispensed. Prior to use, that is during storage and transport, a membrane extends across the outlet spout to seal the outlet.
One way of opening the outlet from such a collapsible container is by means of a cutting assembly including a cutting tool comprising a serrated edge and a ball-valve assembly. The cutting assembly is attached to the outlet spout and the ball-valve is moved to the “open” position. The cutting tool is inserted through the ball-valve and advanced manually by extending a plunger supporting the tool. The membrane sealing the outlet spout is punctured by the cutting tool, but fluid cannot yet be dispensed because the cutting tool forms a seal in the cutting assembly. The tool is manually retracted back past the ball-valve, which is then moved to the “closed” position thereby providing a seal. The cutting tool is removed and fluid product can be dispensed from the container when the ball-valve is opened. Fluid can be dispensed from the outlet spout as desired either by pump or under gravity.
An advantage of this opening method is that, as the collapsible container is opened, there is relatively little leakage of fluid because the cutting assembly is securely affixed in position during the opening procedure. However, opening the container with the cutting assembly requires a valve system and it would be desirable to provide an opening mechanism that has fewer parts and is relatively simple to use.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide an opening mechanism that is easy to use while still providing minimal leakage as the container is opened and, preferably, once the container has been opened.